Resah
by Toki no Miko
Summary: Jujur saja, hidupku ini abstrak. Ketika tiba saatnya keberanian merasuki tubuhku untuk mengakhir semuanya, tetap saja aku merasakan sakit/ Aku membenci aku/ B'day fic untuk my best buddy *jujur aja, ini bukan b'day fic yang baik* Cover by Hitsuchiirou/ Mind to RnR?


**A/N: **_Nyan_? :3 *author lagi males ngebacot

**Disclaimer: **Rin Len belum resmi jadian kan? Itu tandanya Vocaloid bukan punya Toki

**Warning: **Pokoknya abal, typo(s), chara death, ide pasaran, OOC, _random_, alur ngebut, dan lain-lainnya~

* * *

_Kehidupanku membunuhku._

_Dengan keluarga yang selalu mencaci maki sesama, 'teman-teman' yang selalu menyiksaku, dan televisi yang selalu menebarkan hal-hal tabu._

_Bagaimana semua itu tidak membunuhku?_

_Aku mencoba untuk 'tertidur' lebih cepat. Sayangnya, aku terlalu takut untuk merasakan sakit._

_Karena aku selalu merasakan_nya_ setiap saat dan dimana saja._

_Caci makian, tamparan, tendangan, hasutan, gosip._

_Kebencian._

_Aku membenci hidup ini. Aku membenci semuanya._

_Aku membenci _aku_._

_Tetapi, aku bersyukur untuk sesaat aku dapat merasakan rasa sayang yang dirasakan banyak orang._

_Dan rasa itu dapat kurasakan ketika aku berada didekatnya._

* * *

**Resah**

**_Dedicated for: caca27 *Otanjoubi omedetou, bung!*_**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: RinxLen~**

"Luka apa ini?"

Kedua pandanganku terpaku pada kedua kakiku. Takut; itulah yang kurasakan.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, luka _apa_ ini?"

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak berani mengeluarkan kesedihanku pada sosok yang kukenal sebagai kakak laki-laki ku ini.

Ya, kakakku yang-memiliki-temperamental-yang-buruk.

Aku mendengar bantingan pintu. Kakakku meninggalkanku sendirian dikamarku. Yah, baguslah. Aku tidak terlalu suka merasakan suasana yang mencekam seperti ini. Dan aku hanya bisa merasakan suasana macam itu jika berada di dekatnya.

Teriakan mulai terdengar. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku.

Pedih, perih.

Hatiku _sakit_.

Aku mencari telepon genggamku di dalam tas sekolahku. Ketika aku merasakannya, aku mengambil benda kecil yang selalu setia menemaniku. Kedua mataku menatap permukaan _cover_ benda mungil itu.

'MATI KAU! JELEK! BODOH!'

Aku mencoba menghapus kata-kata kasar itu dari _cover_ telepon genggamku. Tetapi tidak bisa. Kali ini mereka menulisnya dengan spidol permanen berwarna merah.

Setetes air menyentuh permukaan telepon genggamku.

Lagi-lagi aku menangis.

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya aku pindah sekolah.

Seluruh pandangan yang ada di kelas ini menuju padaku.

Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum tulus.

"Nah, anak baru! Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Aku menengok kesebelahku, melihat wali kelas baruku tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku mengangguk, menarik nafas perlahan, lalu membuka mulutku.

"_Watashi wa _Kagami Rin. _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!_"

Wali kelasku menepuk kedua tangannya. "_Yosh!_ Sekarang kita lihat dimana kamu harus duduk!" Wanita berambut coklat kemerahan itu menyipitkan kedua matanya. "_Etto..._ Ah!" Tangannya menepuk pundakku; menarik perhatianku seketika.

Jari telunjuknya yang lentik menunjuk kearah seorang lelaki yang duduk di pojok kelas. Kursi di sampingnya kosong. Aku menatap kearah wali kelasku. Melihat tatapanku, wanita separuh baya itu tersenyum; memperbolehkanku untuk duduk disana.

Kedua kakiku bergegas menuju kesana dan berhenti tepat di depan kursi baruku. Aku pun duduk disana.

Suara gesekan antara kursi dan lantai membuat lelaki tadi menaruh pandangannya padaku.

Sontak, pandangan kami bertemu.

* * *

Saat itu, aku merasakan arti sebenarnya dari kehidupan.

* * *

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu?"

Aku merasa seseorang menyentuh pundakku, sukses membuatku menoleh padanya. Aku tersenyum. "Yah, begitulah _nee-chan_!"

Nama wanita itu Kagami Lenka, kakak perempuanku. Dia kembaran Kagami Rinto, kakak lelakiku. Meskipun mereka kembar, sifat mereka berdua saling bertolak belakang.

Lenka-_nee_ tersenyum, lalu membelai lembut puncuk kepalaku; mengacak pelan rambut pirangku. "Syukurlah saranku ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Rin!" Lenka-_nee_ seketika memasang tampang serius. "Seharusnya kau memberitahuku kalau kau di_bully_ di sekolah lamamu."

Aku tertawa hambar, lalu berkata, "Aku akan berjanji akan mengatakan apa pun pada _nee-chan_, jika itu membuat _nee-chan_ senang."

Lenka-_nee_ menatap kedua mataku dalam-dalam, lalu mengangguk perlahan.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu kelas perlahan, mendapati ruangan itu sepi. Yah, pantas saja karena aku datang pagi-pagi sekali. Aku tidak suka berlama-lamaan di rumah.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam, lalu mengambil tempatku untuk duduk; disamping lelaki yang kulihat kemarin.

Kalau kuingat-ingat, paras lelaki itu mirip sekali denganku. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang sepertiku, dan juga bola matanya yang berwarna biru langit yang sama sepertiku.

Apa jangan-jangan dia kembaranku yang hilang?

GREK!

Aku menatap kearah pintu, mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi kupikirkan sedang berjalan menuju kursinya; yang berada tepat disampingku.

Entah mengapa jantungku berdebar lebih cepat.

Lelaki itu menarik kursinya, lalu duduk diatasnya. Dia mengambil telepon genggam dari tasnya, memasang _earphone, _dan mendengarkan lagu –kurasa.

Aku mengatur pernafasanku yang mendadak berhenti untuk sesaat, mencoba untuk menjulurkan tanganku dan berkenalan dengannya.

Ayolah, tidak baik jika kau tidak mengenal seorangpun di kelasmu!

Aku menjulurkan tangan kananku didepannya, membuat pandangannya mengarah kepadaku. Senyumanku merekah. "Namaku Kagami Rin! Salam kenal ya!"

Lelaki itu melepas salah satu _earphone_nya, lalu menatap tangan kananku. Dia menjabat tanganku, lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Kagamine Len. _Yoroshiku_."

Entah mengapa aku menyukai suara yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu.

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan, dan semakin banyak hal yang kuketahui tentang Len-_kun_.

Len-_kun_ itu lelaki penyendiri.

Dia selalu terduduk di kursinya, dan menghilang saat bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi. Dan jujur saja, aku merasa sedikit resah ketika aku tidak melihat sosoknya.

Len-_kun_ selalu mengikat rambutnya.

Dia memiliki rambut -yang mungkin- sepanjang milikku. Dia tidak memotongnya, malah dia mengikat rambutnya dengan _hairband_ miliknya yang berwarna hitam polos.

Len-_kun_ memiliki banyak pengikut wanita.

Bagaimana aku tahu? Setiap kali Len-_kun_ pulang sekolah dan membuka loker sepatunya, beribu-ribu surat beramplop pink berhamburan dari lokernya. Kadang-kadang pernyataan cinta yang banyak itu dapat mengubur dirinya. Dan setelah insiden terkubur dalam ribuan amplop itu, ratusan siswi yang sekolah disini -kadang ada beberapa orang yang tidak sekolah disini- langsung menyerang dirinya.

Len-_kun_ memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata.

Saat pelajaran fisika, aku melihat di kertas ujian miliknya tertoreh angka sempurna yang tertuliskan dengan tinta merah. Saat dia melihat kertasku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan tersipu.

Len-_kun_ memiliki suara yang menentramkan hati; terutama perasaanku.

Sayangnya, karena sifatnya yang penyendiri itu, dia jarang sekali berbicara. Walaupun aku berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara, dia hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Saat pelajaran musik, aku diberikan kesempatan untuk mendengarkan Len-_kun_ bernyanyi.

Jujur saja, hatiku langsung terikat padanya ketika aku mendengar suaranya.

* * *

Aku mengenal perasaan ini, tapi terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya.

* * *

Kedua kakiku terus berlari. Seluruh tubuhku sakit. Bahkan _hati_ku sakit. Beberapa orang yang kulewati melihatku dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi, aku terus saja berlari.

Seharusnya aku tidak mendekati Len-_kun_. Seharusnya aku tidak membuat para pengikutnya dendam padaku.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tidak disini. Aku mengusap air mata yang berhasil keluar dengan syal kesayanganku.

Kedua kakiku membawaku kearah atap sekolah, lalu dengan perlahan membuka pintunya; mencoba untuk tidak membuat sedecit suara pun. Hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang menyapa kedua pipiku.

Dan aku melihat Len-_kun_ di tengah kumpulan salju.

Aku menahan suara yang tadinya ingin keluar dari mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku mendengar suara sobekan, tapi aku tidak tahu darimana asalnya suara itu.

Aku melihat tubuhnya menggigil. Uap putih keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Aku melihat sesuatu yang bisa kupakai untuk membuatnya lebih baik.

Pandanganku terjatuh pada syal yang melilit pada leherku.

Aku melepasnya, lalu mengalungkannya pada leher jangkung milik Len-_kun_.

Melihat ekspresinya membuat kesedihanku menguap dan menghilang dari tubuhku.

"Len-_kun_! _Mitsuketa_!"

Aku bersumpah aku melihat kedua pipinya memerah.

* * *

Aku mempercayai kebahagiaanku padanya.

* * *

"Len-_kun_! _Mitte, mitte_!"

Len-_kun_ mendongak, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada origami yang kupegang. Aku membuatnya dari kertas hasil ujian matematikaku.

Aku tersenyum, lalu menaruh burung origami itu disaku kemejanya. Dia menatapku bingung.

Aku membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman.

"Itu untukmu! Sebagai tanda bahwa kebahagiaanku ada padamu!"

* * *

Aku hanya bisa bahagia jika berada disisinya.

* * *

Ujian Nasional akan tiba.

Aku selalu berusaha untuk belajar dengan tekun. Lenka-_nee_ selalu membantuku dalam belajar. Rinto-_nii_? Seminggu yang lalu dia pergi tanpa pamit padaku dan Lenka-_nee_. Orang tuaku? Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk mementingkan diriku.

Aku tidak peduli.

Aku ingin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengikuti Len-_kun_.

* * *

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Aku berhasil masuk di SMA yang sama dengan Len-_kun_! Yah, walaupun dengan nilai pas-pasan.

Dan hebatnya lagi, aku satu kelas dengannya!

Aku berlari kecil. Pita putih yang selalu kukenakan melompat-lompat mengikuti irama. Aku terus mencari sosoknya di dalam kelas baruku.

Aku menemukannya, lalu menghampirinya.

"Len-_kun_!"

Dia menoleh, dan sekejap kedua matanya terbelalak; seakan-akan tidak percaya aku bisa ada disini.

Aku menunjukkan deretan gigiku, lalu menarik bangku tepat di samping bangkuku.

"Di sampingmu kosong kan?"

* * *

Aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

* * *

Aku berdiri tegar di atap SMAku. Posisiku boleh tegar, tapi hatiku sedang hancur berkeping-keping saat ini.

Karena aku lemah, Lenka-_nee_ bunuh diri dengan cara menenggelamkan dirinya yang rapuh dalam narkoba.

Dan hebatnya lagi, aku tidak mengetahui hal itu hingga sekarang.

Aku memegang pipiku yang membengkak karena ditampar ibuku. Hatiku nyeri ketika mendengar kata-katanya yang pedas setelah menampar diriku.

_"Ini semua karena kamu! LENKA MATI KARENA KAMU LAHIR!"_

Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan wanita itu. Toh, apa yang dikatakannya memang benar.

Aku menatap ke bawah, melihat lapangan sekolahku yang luas. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa lapangan sekolah ini bisa jadi sesunyi ini.

Aku melepas sepatuku, lalu menyelipkan sesuatu di dalamnya.

Sebagai pesan terakhirku.

Aku tersenyum pilu, lalu memejamkan kedua mataku.

Aku dapat melihatnya. Sosok lelaki yang kusayangi.

Kagamine Len.

Aku selalu berpikir, kenapa dia tidak pernah tersenyum padaku? Apakah dia juga membenciku seperti semua orang? Atau lebih parah lagi, apakah dia menganggapku sebagai _serangga_ selama ini?

Yah, mungkin saja.

Dirinya terlalu _sempurna_ untuk orang semacam_ku_.

Air mata membasahi kedua pipiku. Akal sehat tidak dapat kukenali lagi.

Aku pun terus melangkah ke depan, untuk menghadapi akhir dari semua ini.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, aku selalu saja merasa _sakit_.

* * *

**Selesai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...maybe only for now? *evil grin***

**A/N: **...Toki baru nyadar kebanyakan dengerin lagu Re-Education itu gak baik buat mental... *oke,inigaknyambung

Oke! Sekali lagi, _otanjoubi omedetou_ caca~! Semoga makin kurus yaa~~ *digetokyangpunyanama

Dan maafkan saya yang hanya penggemar (?) anda jika membuat anda galau? *shot

Sebetulnya Toki bikin fic ini agak terinspirasi dari _Tounmei Answer-_nya IA, jadi kalau misalnya kalian nemuin _moment_-_moment_ yang rada mirip sama lagu itu ya wajar aja yaaa~~

Dan buat yang baca fanfic abal ini, bolehkah meninggalkan jejak (baca:review) disini? *wink

*P.S: Kepada para readers yang udah membaca dan me_review_ fanfic Toki yang Bara Cemburu, Toki ucapkan terima kasih banyak :3!


End file.
